Utter Silence
by Ruth J. Gehrke
Summary: The struggle between light and dark continues, only this time, Riku is fighting himself. UPDATED 24104
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

The End of the World was a fearful place. There was no perspective, no direction, no land, and no light. All that existed there were the darkest of creatures; each intent on swallowing all light that entered their world. Sharp rocks jutted out from ever-deep waters that enveloped the surface of this world, and somewhere in the distance a small globe many colours could be seen vainly attempting to overcome the darkness. 

From a large, overhanging rock, a figure appeared, just as though he had willed himself there. His face was hidden in the folds of a black, hooded robe, and there was a quiet danger about him. Looking toward the globe of many colours, his eyes glowed yellow, then fell upon something dancing in the black waters before him. He strode purposefully toward the object, a bottle, and, holding it firmly in his grasp, pulled a note from its slender neck. 

_A fragmented tale.  
A world without you.  
The eyes will close.  
Here lies the beginning of the end.  
_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Silent, that's what I am. Surrounded by darkness, I can be only silent, and sometimes, my silence can be unbearably loud. _

For so long now, I have been seeking the answer as to why this silence, this darkness, plagues me. Here in a distant world, roaming the dark streets of the city Midgar, I seek one who may hold the key. One, who like a lifeline stretched over many miles, has been pulling me to this place. It's here that I shall find my answer. And I know my answer can only be something so natural. 

**~~~~~~~**

Riku stepped from the alley into the city plaza. He didn't like Midgar. It was filled with Mako fumes, and the grime, which covered everything in a filmy layer, seemed to be alive. Compared to his home, Destiny Island, Midgar was nothing. 

The sun had long since set, and a heavy rain beat down upon him, obscuring his vision slightly. Riku knew that he would have to be very careful here. Midgar was filled with many people, and many people meant much darkness. 

The bright lights of the plaza burned all shades of blue, and neon signs advertised sordid things. Riku closed his mind to the ways of the city and concentrated on the presence that had brought him here. He became aware of a few wanderers. City people. Each kept their distance; each was wrapped up in his own petty worries. 

Crossing the plaza, Riku came upon a small opening between two buildings from which a soft green light emanated. He made a move toward the light, and it grew brighter. This is the place, he thought. 

The green light appeared to be coming from a strange crystal which was growing upon the wall of the old building on his right. On closer inspection, Riku realised that the crystal was Materia, a powerful source of magic which had been harnessed on this world long ago. He became so lost in the calming light of the Materia that he didn't notice a figure enter the alleyway from a door in the old building. 

"I was wondering when you would come, Riku," came a voice from behind. 

"I was wondering if I would ever make it," he replied softly, turning around. His eyes took in the young woman who stood before him. Her red and pink dress clung to her neat figure, and her emerald eyes, contrasting with her dress, shone bright, from them came a peace that Riku longed for. Her long, dark hair was tied back, and the few locks that had escaped fell softly on her round face. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. 

"Come inside, Riku, it's not safe out here anymore," she said, and Riku wondered at the tone of her voice. 

She led him to the door from which she had appeared, and ushered him inside. 

**~~~~~~~~**

Riku found himself standing on holy ground, a church sanctuary. The whole room was filled with a slight green glow, similar to the Materia outside, and in the air there was a sweet fragrance. Flowers. He marvelled at their beauty. It had been a long time since he had seen such colour. 

"The church is the only place in Midgar that they will grow," came the voice of his companion. "I believe this place is protected . . ." 

Riku nodded slowly, not knowing what to say. Looking beyond the flowers, he noted that the building was lined with many pews, each worn and beaten. How many years has it been since people worshipped here? he wondered. Along the high walls of the church were stained glass windows, each portraying a religious figure and the miracle each ancient had performed. Their faces unsettled Riku, and he looked away. 

A sudden nose resounded from the back of the church, and Riku's sharp eyes shot toward it. 

"What's he doing here, Aerith?" came a dark voice. Riku's companion turned toward a young man striding up the church aisle toward her. He was dressed in dark pants, a matching shirt, and a blood red cloak covered his strong shoulders. Around his waist was a thick belt, and a broad blade was strapped to his back. His face showed no expression. 

"He came here for protection, Cloud . . . and a simple truth." she replied, smiling toward Riku. 

". . . truth . . ." Cloud whispered in disgust, coming to a standstill directly in front of Riku. "Do you think that you can handle the truth as your friend did?" 

Riku flinched at the mention of Sora, but he met Cloud's hard gaze. 

"I cannot exist without the truth." he replied, a slight edge to his voice. Cloud shrugged his shoulders and looked toward Aerith. 

"He's all yours." he said, and walked out of the church into the back alley. Riku watched him go. 

"Riku, we must talk." Aerith said, motioning toward the nearest pew. Riku tore his eyes from the exit through which Cloud had disappeared and sat down beside Aerith. 

"How did you know that I would be coming?" he asked, the realization of the question hitting him as the words formed in his mouth. 

"I heard it from my people, the Ancients." she replied softly. 

"Ancients?" 

"Yes, those of the spirit world. They could sense that you were lost, and so they brought you here to me." Riku paused, there was something here he did not understand. 

"How did they sense me? Why did they sense me?" he asked quietly. 

"Riku, how much did you learn of the darkness while you were trapped in the End of the World?" Aerith questioned. Riku's eyes clouded over, a cold creeping over him. 

"I thought that I could control the darkness," he said, "but I was wrong. It consumed me. It took my soul . . . and now I am empty. I am nothing." 

"Nothing?" Aerith pressed. 

"Yes. I feel . . . I am not all here." Riku looked up at Aerith, and saw a deep compassion in her eyes. 

"Riku . . ." Aerith stopped, hesitating. She glanced toward the far wall, "there is something that I should show you." She stood and walked to the far corner of the church. Bending down she pulled a loose brick from its place and reached inside a dark hole. When her hand reappeared there was an old book in its grasp. She replaced the brick and returned to Riku's side. 

"I want you to have this. The answers you seek are hidden in its pages. Many have been searching for this book, and I feel that it would be safe in your care." Riku reached for it, his eyes taking in it's every feature. The book was leather bound. Its brown cover was marked, making it look relatively old. There was a fastening on the cover and his hand reached to undo it. 

"It's Ansem's journal." Aerith said suddenly. 

**~~~~~~~**

Riku walked back across the plaza at a slow pace, running the scene over in his mind. 

"Ansem?" Riku looked betrayed. 

"Yes, it's his journal, Riku." Aerith said, an anxious look in her eyes. 

"Why would I want that?" Riku spat the words out. He tossed the book on the floor as though it had bitten him. 

"It holds the answers that you seek, Riku, I cannot tell what is hidden in its pages." Aerith spoke softly, bending down to pick up the book and offering it to Riku once again. Riku ignored the hated thing and stood abruptly. 

"If these are the sort of answers you wish to give me, then perhaps I should not be here," he replied coldly and left. 

It was still raining as Riku walked back to the place he had entered this world. Bright lights reflected in the pools of water around him, and heavy drops of rain distorted any beauty that might have been found. Like my life, he thought, once beautiful . . . now a poor reflection of times past. A deep sadness swept over Riku as he closed his eyes. He hesitated slightly. Something was coming. 

**~~~~~~~~**

A clash of metal. Two keyblades appeared in Riku's hands. The Oathkeeper in his left hand, and the Oblivion in his right, reflected the city lights as his eyes flew open and he found himself surrounded by neo-shadows. The Oathkeeper sang as it sliced through the air, cutting a shadow, causing it to melt and disappear. The Oblivion swung round his back and cut a second shadow down. Riku moved his feet, almost as though he were dancing, and a natural rhythm flowed through his body. This is like . . . a memory beyond . . . he thought, the words flashed through his mind before he could decipher their origin. 

Two shadows lept into the air, attempting to come at Riku from above, but he was too fast, both were cut down, their black skins dissipating. He paused slightly, one blade across his chest, the other raised triumphantly over his head. Then, in one smooth movement, he pivoted on his right leg, leaned back and sliced another shadow into eternal darkness whilst kicking two others away. Moving to his left, Riku narrowly missed an oncoming attack and cut down another two assailants. He lept into the air with great force, crossed the blades over his chest and spun gracefully to the ground, readying himself for three shadows. His feet touched the ground, just as an electrical charge came from the nearest shadow. Riku felt his arm burn but ignored the pain and pushed off the ground heavily. 

Time seemed to slow, and Riku found himself in the air with seven enemies. He reached out with his right blade and cut one shadow, using the momentum of the hit to spin upward and cut another on his left. Like a mini-tornado, he began to spin a little faster and sliced another three shadows into nothing, continuing to climb higher in the sky. He sliced one last shadow before descending toward the ground head first, and threw out the blade in his right hand. The Oathkeeper spun fast and furious cutting two shadows before returning to its master's hand. Riku hit the ground, paused, and then took off again, landing on the steps of a nearby building. 

He surveyed his enemies, it seemed that for every one he cut down another three had appeared. The shadows drew near, climbing the sides of the building, waiting for his next move. 

Riku looked up at the top of the building, he could sense a strong power up there. Something so simple . . . but so strong he thought. He made a decision. Riku jumped onto a stair rail, and leapt to a neon light above him. He took off at a run and began to scale the building, racing up its side. Gravity no longer existed. 

The neo-shadows followed close behind, but Riku ignored them, he had to get to the source of this simple power. He crossed his blades across his chest and, swinging them back and forth, cut four shadows into the dark abyss of nothing. Enemies began to collect around him, coming at him from above and below. He continued to weave his blades before him, annihilating countless enemies. 

Riku glanced up again. "Where's Sora? We must find him," a familiar voice sounded in his head. Something moved above him. Riku released the Oblivion from his right hand and sent it sailing toward the power above. He watched as the dark figure stretched his arms out wide and then fell gracefully from the building top. Riku could sense the person falling toward him, toward the ground. 

"You truly are a creature born of ignorance," the familiar voice sounded once again. The voice sounded clearer. He was closer than ever. 

Riku's feet fell upon the surface on a flat screen. He kept running, not stopping, as the heartless were still chasing. As he glanced up, he saw the figure which he had been sensing. Time seemed to stop. A man drifted toward him, keyblade in his hand, dark robe covering his face. Riku glanced silver hair. He steps slowed as the man dropped past him. He turned his head, not quite believing what he saw. The man was blind-folded, and although he could not see the man's eyes, he knew who he was looking at. 

Words began to flash through Riku's mind, behind the darkness, door to the light. The secret place. Then it was empty, the voice had left him, and the man fell away toward the ground. 

"This time, I'll fight," Riku said, his eyes narrowing. He hit the top of the building, his feet slamming against the over-hanging ledge. Turning his body,he looked down to where the dark figure had landed but he saw no one. 

Riku closed his eyes and focused all his energy upon the strange being. He heard a distant shout and felt a searing pain rip though his mind. His keyblade disappeared intot nothing and he cried out. Arms clutched to his chest, Riku fell heavily upon the black rooftop. 


End file.
